Reporting to Master
by VampireMater311
Summary: Bella is a story reporter for The Seattle Times newspaper, new to the BDSM community, and is searching for a Dominant. When she meets Master Edward, she knows the search is over. However, Master Edward is no ordinary Dom; he wants a 24/7 arrangement. With Bella's ADD, will he be able to train her to be the sub she has always imagined herself to be? Domward, Olderward. Rated MA


**Reporting to Master**

**Chapter 1**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**A/N: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Isabella POV**

"Just breathe," I whispered to myself. I was nervous.

I had just been accepted into a local BDSM community a couple of weeks before, and was about to go to one of my first events. These gatherings were mainly for single submissives or Dominants to pair up. Though, as I had been told, many paired D/s or M/s couples attended just to keep up with friends in the community.

I was, at the time, sitting in the driver's side of my red Chevy truck in front of the building where the dinner was held. The invitation said semi-formal, so I wore a simple black one shoulder dress. I had just gotten my legs, and other areas of my body, waxed the day before in preparation for the event. I knew I was probably over doing it for just a simple monthly dinner, but I wanted to be thorough. After all, the first impression is the most important.

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they think I am __just faking it__?_

_Am I?_

Unnerving questions seemed to slither their way into my head.

"God, I can't go in in this condition." I mumbled. If I didn't loosen up a bit, I would start sweating, and I _really_ did not want to smell like a horse. I needed to get into a different mindset.

"You are just one of many new submissives at this dinner. You are not the only newbie." I told myself. I took a deep, shaky breath and pulled my phone from my clutch, checking the time. It was 7:00 pm. I needed to go in soon. Dinner was promptly served at 7:30 pm and I told Alice that I'd meet up with her beforehand.

After two minutes of giving myself a pep-talk, I took one last glance at the flip-down mirror and then opened the driver's side door. I stepped out and slammed the door back closed. I stumbled a bit on the first few steps in my 3 inch black heels, but gained my footing quickly. After a deep cleansing breath, I squared my shoulders and walked forward.

The gala was not quite what I expected. I was anticipating more of a restaurant setting with separate tables spread out across the floor. Instead, there was a large, narrow table positioned long-ways in the center of the room. The table top was embellished with what looked to be bouquets of white lilies every few feet down. On each side of the long black rug, on which the table was placed, there was a wooden dance-floor. At the other end of the table, facing me set a stage.

"Bella!" I heard a high-pitched voice call. My eyes immediately searched the room to find the source of the sound. I was then met with the sight of the familiar little pixie face of Alice.

"I'm so glad you made it!" She beamed. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "You look stunning!"

"So do you," I looked down at her strapless little green cocktail dress.

"Oh, this is nothing," She waved it off. She glanced at the stage. "Ugh, the band is late."

"When were they supposed to be here?" I asked.

"They were _supposed_ to be here at 6:45. Oh, well; the more time passes, the less they earn." She shrugged. "Do you want some wine?"

"Uh, sure," I answered. I needed to calm my nerves.

"Red or white?"

"White, please." I watched as she pranced off to a bar set up at a far corner of the room that I hadn't noticed until now.

I stood there patiently, wondering how I looked to other people. It was probably obvious that I was new to that setting, judging by my awkward stance. Then again, there were many that were also new to that setting.

_What will my Dom be like when I find him?_ I mentally wondered. It was a thought that had been crossing my mind, and distracting me from my work, quite often. Though, finding him wouldn't necessarily solve the problem; I had ADD and, though I took medication, it didn't always help. I knew that that would be something I would have to work on with my future Master.

"Here's your drink," Alice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Oh, thank you," I reached out and took the drink, freeing one of her hands. I sipped the wine, oblivious to the person next to Alice.

"Um, this is Mike," Alice introduced the man standing next to her. It was then that I finally took notice to him. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, hello, Sir, I'm Bella," I greeted, wanting to hold my hand out, but was unable to, due to their occupied states. I carefully moved my clutch to the hand that was holding the wine, trying to handle both in one. I held my free hand out to shake his and he accepted. His hand was soft, like a baby's. When I got a good look at his face, I found that it was also babyish, with blue eyes, and rounded cheeks.

"I'm, Sir Mike." He said.

"Well, I have to go call that band," Alice said. "So I'm just going to leave you guys to it." She walked off, pulling her phone from her little green silk purse.

Mike and I talked for a bit, face to face, though, to be honest, I think it was face to chest (mine). Mike was enjoying talking only to my breasts. He seemed really into sports, as he wouldn't quit talking about how much he loved Notre Dame. He even pulled out his iPhone to show me some of their shining moments. I felt like I was talking to a high school boy.

Needless to say, I was searching for any excuse to get out of that conversation.

"Hello?" I heard over the room, halting Mike in mid-sentence. Everybody's heads turned to the stage, as did mine. There stood a big burly man who looked like a body builder, and, even from my distance, I noticed his defined dimples.

"Dinner is served," He announced, and then made his way back off of the stage.

"Hey, do you want to, uh, sit-" Mike started.

"Bella!" I heard. My head snapped around at the sound. I heard it again and then finally spotted Alice sitting near the end of the table. She gestured to the chair next to her.

_Thank god! _I mentally rejoiced.

"Oh, I promised Alice that I'd sit with her this time," I told him. He narrowed his eyes a bit, but said nothing.

"I guess I'll, uh, see you," And thus, I awkwardly departed.

"Yeah, maybe we could do a test scene," He suggested.

"Maybe," I left it open ended, not wanting to give him any real hope. After grabbing my clutch, I started towards the table. Once I reached Alice, she again gestured for me to sit down.

"Thanks for saving me from that one," I whispered to her when I was settled in my chair. She nodded.

"Sorry, wasn't sure about that one." She apologized. "There's still so many you have to meet yet, though!" There was jumpy Alice. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Can you be a little bit more confident than you were with Mike?" I requested.

"Oh, I guess that's not too much to ask…" She pretended to be overworked. Now, I've only known Alice for a short time, but I already knew that she was a fun person to be around.

"Alice!" Both our heads snapped over to where the rough voice came from. In front of the door were four men, all dressed in suits, instruments in hand. I assumed that was the band…

Alice immediately shot out of her seat and stalked over.

"Where the _hell_ have you _been_," She demanded. Even though they were all much taller than her, she towered over them. She had an air of confidence and power around her that anyone would bow down to; it was very clear she was a Domme.

"We-w—…" The one in front started while the others took a step back.

"We-w—what?" She asked mockingly.

"Our van broke down." He explained timidly.

"And why didn't you call to warn me?" She questioned.

"W-well, we didn't know we would be this l-late, so w-we didn't think it would be a big deal…" He nervously stammered, taking a step back just as the members of his band did a moment ago. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I wasn't good with confrontation, observing or otherwise. I looked away and studied the table instead.

I noticed something I hadn't before. Around the silver vases, there were matching little silver triskelion charms. I smiled at the thoughtful embellishment.

"What are you smiling so beautifully about?" A gruff voice asked beside me. My eyes snapped to the man in the chair next to me.

"Oh, I just thought that the little charms were a very nice touch." I answered in a small voice.

"That they are. I am Sir Caius," He greeted, holding his hand out. I took it, and, instead of shaking my hand like Mike had, he brought it to his lips and planted a small kiss on my knuckle. I smiled and blushed. "And what is your name?"

"M-my name is Bella…" I answered him in a slight stutter. He nodded in approval.

"Well, hello, Bella. Would you like to dance, while our food cools?" He asked, holding his hand out for me to take it, just as the band started to play. I swallowed nervously. I really wasn't a very good dancer.

"Um, if you can excuse my lack of dancing skills, yes," I answered respectfully. I then placed my hand in his, once again. At least we weren't talking about sports.

"That's alright, I'll lead," He assured me, leading me to the dance floor.

"Is this your first time at one of these events?" He questioned as we began a simple side to side step.

"Yes, I just got accepted into the community a couple weeks ago," I replied. "How long have you been a part of this?"

"I've been in this community for about two years now." He responded, lifting our arms so that he could twirl me.

I wonder how many subs he has had since then. Has he had any at all? He had to; I mean, he's is handsome, and polite. Not that being handsome means that you are a good Dom. I really couldn't judge that very well by his appearance, now could I?

"Bella," Sir Caius said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You seem to have zoned out." He said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." I told him. He smiled slightly.

"So, how old are you?" He asked curiously.

"I am 23." I replied. "And you, Sir?"

"I am 27." He answered. I nodded. We continued our dance silently, until the song came to a gradual end.

"Well, I would rather have another dance, but I don't want our food to get cold."

I giggled, and he pulled me back to our seats.

"I see you've met Sir Caius," Alice observed as I sat down. I smiled and nodded, looking down at my food. It smelled delicious.

"How did it go with the band," I asked nervously, still staring at my food.

"I decided to pay them in the full," She sighed. "Damn my big heart."

I heard a chuckle. I looked down beside Alice to find a man kneeling there. I couldn't see much but his dirty blonde hair, as his head was down. I looked up at Alice curiously.

"Oh, this is my submissive, and husband, Jasper," She introduced, proudly. She looked down at him with such adoration.

"Did you guys meet at one of these?" I questioned curiously.

"No, I am the principal of Roosevelt High School, and, ironically, he was a sub there," She explained. I almost spit out my wine.

"Well, I guess he fits the name in every sense," I said after I swallowed. She grinned and nodded. I was still chuckling as I took a bite of my delicious chicken breast.

"This is amazing; what marinade did you use?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"I don't know what they used, but I agree this is very good. I'm so glad I hired a new caterer." She said, lifting her sub's chin to feed him a piece of chicken.

"I'll have to ask," I made a mental note to do that.

"Do you cook, Isabella?" Sir Caius asked casually, sipping his red wine.

"Oh yes, I love to cook. It's very calming." I answered enthusiastically. He nodded approvingly. Alice smirked into her wine glass, probably thinking that we were really 'hitting it off'.

When my plate was clean, I lightly pushed it away just as I had seen others around me do.

"Oh, I really must be going," Sir Caius spoke from beside me.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Alice pouted.

"I wish I could stay longer, but Marcus' bachelor party is tonight," He explained.

"Oh, ok," Alice waved off. Sir Caius then turned to me.

"It was very nice meeting you, Bella." He smiled.

"You too, Sir," I replied.

"I hope to be seeing you around the club," He hinted. I smiled and nodded before he walked off.

"So how do you like Caius," Alice pried as soon as he was out of the room. I smiled.

"He's nice…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean by nice? Did you feel a spark, or a click?" She asked. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Am…I supposed to?" I questioned awkwardly. She sighed.

"Well…that's ok; there are plenty of other Doms here tonight…" She sounded as if she was talking mostly to herself, patting Jasper's head absentmindedly.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to have chemistry with your Dom, not just an empty feeling." She stated.

"Well, it wasn't really an empty feeling…"

"But there was no spark either," She finished. "I'm not your Dom, so it is not up to me, but my suggestion is that you meet a few others." She crossed her legs. In my periphery, I saw Jasper bend down and kiss her shoe; a silent show of affection.

"Alright, I think that's wise." I finally decided. She smiled.

"I'll go see who I can find!" She lilted. She then looked down. "Are you knees sore, my pet?" She questioned him.

"A little, Mistress," He answered truthfully. She stood up and held her hand out for him to take. He lightly placed his hand in hers so she could help him off the floor and onto his feet.

"Come on," She called at Jasper.

"Wait, Alice," I stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I…have a feeling about you." She left it at that and then pranced away, with her sub following closely behind.

…

An hour and a half later, I had met two Doms, Sir Tyler, and Sir Eric. Sir Tyler was much like Mike, talking to my breasts, but Sir Eric was pretty nice. There was still no chemistry, though. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't meet my Dom that night.

"I have to use the restroom," I told Alice as she was holding a glass to Jasper's lips. The wine was finally beginning to affect my bladder.

"It's right over there," She pointed past the bar in the far corner.

"Thank you." I walked towards where she had pointed. As I got closer, I noticed three pictures on the wall that separated the Women's and Men's bathroom. I didn't stop to look, as I really had to empty my bladder, but I wanted to, so I decided to look after my little "trip".

After releasing my bladder, I washed my hands thoroughly, and checked my dress to make sure that there was no food or wrinkles on it. When I was satisfied, I made my way back out of the door, this time stopping to admire the pictures. They were pornographic, but tastefully so. My favorite was the one on the left of a naked submissive, kneeling before her Master, who held a whip under her chin so that she met his eyes.

"Do you like them?" I heard a smooth voice ask. I turned to the sound and gasped at the person behind me. He was handsome. He had chiseled cheek bones, pouty lips, and striking green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes. His pale complexion enhanced the color of his deep bronze messy hair. His masculine frame was hidden under a black suit.

His eyes widened at first, but went back the normal after a few moments had passed. He cleared his throat and arched a bronze eyebrow, reminding me of his question.

"Oh! The photos," I shake my head back and forth, attempting to free myself from my flustered state. "They're great. I love them." I smiled.

"I'm quite fond of them as well," He grinned, stepping closer. I feel as if he is a magnet, pulling me towards him.

_Say something!_ I mentally shouted at myself.

"Do you know who the photographer is?" I asked, twiddling my fingers. I could feel his aura of sureness and dominance from where I was standing. It made me want to bow. I settled for dropping my eyes.

"I am," He told me, taking another step closer.

"W-wait, you're the photographer?" I gasped. He chuckled, nodding.

"I am Master Edward, but you may call me Sir," He held his hand out, palm-up. I took it and, like Sir Caius, he put it to his lips. Unlike Sir Caius, his kiss left a tingling sensation behind.

"Hello, Sir."

He tilted his head to the side.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"M-my name is Isabella. Or Bella…" My heartbeat got faster.

"Hello, beautiful Isabella," He greeted, once again, kissing the back of my hand. "Are you new?"

"Well… yes, to this community. My ex, um, dabbled…" Why was I telling him this? He smiled.

"Why don't you sit down with me?" He offered. I nodded my head eagerly. He took my hand once again, and led me to a seat.

"So, Isabella, what do you do?" He questioned when we were settled. I bit my cheek to stop from saying 'I prefer Bella', but, truly, my full name didn't sound bad from his lips.

"I'm a story reporter for _The Seattle Times_ newspaper," I answered.

"Like a columnist?" He clarified. I nodded, biting my lip. I think I heard a low growl, but I'm not sure. "Do you work from home?"

"I can, but usually I go down to the office to type. Sometimes I have to give interviews, but they are mostly over Skype." My words were beginning to come a bit easier. His lips twitched.

"What do you do?" I asked softly.

"I'm a photographer." He answered slowly. Then I remembered the pictures.

"Oh, right, the photographs," I mentally slapped myself. He chuckled nodding.

"Primarily, I work for National Geographic." He informed.

"Wow, that must be a hard business to get into," I empathized.

"I had to kiss a lot of ass," He nodded, which caused laughter from both of us. When we calmed down, he changed the subject, asking,

"So, how old are you, Isabella?"

"23." I responded automatically. "And, how old are you, Sir?" My voice was soft.

"I am 34," He replied. I smiled to myself. I've always liked older men.

"How long have you been a Dominant?" I questioned softly.

"I have been a Dominant for 5 years now."

"How many subs have you had?" I blurted. He arched an eyebrow. I apologized immediately.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to…"

"We will get to that another time," He said simply. I sighed, nodding my head, mentally kicking myself.

"Did your ex train you?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"No, h-he really only dabbled; you know, a scene here and there…"

He nodded.

"Did you know about this lifestyle before your ex?"

"Unfortunately, no; Jacob introduced me to BDSM, and taught me the basics, but I didn't know of the lifestyle until after we split." I explained. He smiled.

...

The next hour was spent talking. Edward was very charming, and there was definitely a lot of chemistry. Realization finally hit me as he was entering his contact information into my phone.

_I just found my Master…_

**The link to the picture described in the chapter is on my profile. Review!**


End file.
